


Running Out of Time

by AlchemK



Series: Poems on Liberation [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem, rap?, whatever this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemK/pseuds/AlchemK
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is shot by Aaron Burr.These are his final contemplations before he runs out of time.----------------------I plan on making a lot more if I have the inspiration for it??





	Running Out of Time

      The bullet leaves my gun and pierces the sky.  
This is it, I thought- this is where I die.  
      Where my brave, young Philip fell, too,  
Shot here in Weehawken where he couldn’t pull through.  
      I remember that day when I held him in my arms  
As he died, Eliza nearby and stirring up a storm. 

                  Now he’s up there somehow, somewhere,  
                  With Laurens and my mother, side by side.

Will I be there as well?  
Is there no mercy for the  
_Bastard_  
_Orphan_  
_Son of whore,_  
Who wrote and wrote until his hands bled in the war?

Perhaps there is no reconciliation  
For an arrogant adulterer who was destined to lead the nation.

I feel a sharp pain in my stomach sting away at my thoughts.  
I look down and see the blood start to spread.  
And when I finally realize what had happened,  
My knees give out-  
I know I’m as good as dead.

My vision blurs as I choke out my last apology  
For those who I raised hopes in.  
I fall to the ground with my body and my grace,  
I’ve committed one of the greatest sins.

I’ve lied.  
I die a liar.  
I die knowing what Burr won’t fall for.  
I die knowing that it wasn’t nothing that he stands for.

He stands to pull the trigger on his pistol.  
He stands to watch my life slip from me.  
He stands only to look over in dismissal.

Look around, _look around-_  
This is why, this is why  
I wrote like I was running out of time.  
I wrote every day like I was running out of time.  
Every day I fought like I was running out of time.

_I was running out of time._

      I’ve committed one of the greatest sins  
As a liar, I die knowing that I died without my wings.  
      Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr,  
Only, now, I’m the lion, not the subverter.

It’s so hard, I don’t think I can survive.  
I can’t do it, Eliza, _I can’t stay alive._

      I lie on my back, looking up at the sky,  
This is it, I thought- at least he taught me how to say goodbye.  
      With the bullet in the air and not in my enemy,  
I knew I had not a friend with me.  
  
      Especially since I had told them of my dreams,  
My aspirations, tribulations, proclamations, liberation:  
The truest of liberties behind deliberation.  
      And even now it’s exactly as it seems.

The world will never be the same.  
The world will now know my name.

My name is Alexander Hamilton.

I have thrown away my shot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one was good! Any comments/feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
